wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Entertainment
Doctor Entertainment is a Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 7 episode. Plot The Replacement Wiggles are reading a story. Now it's Lachy's turn to read it. But before he can finish the very first sentence of the book, Simon and Emma fall asleep. Lachy wakes them up and tries reading it again. But Simon and Emma fall asleep again. They call Dr. Entertainment to come help Lachy become a much better storyteller. Dr. Entertainment (Anthony Field) comes into Wigglehouse. He very much entertained The Wiggles. For example, Dr. E asks Lachy to hang up his hat, but after taking it off, it is revealed he was wearing another hat underneath. Lachy comes back into the lounge dressed like Dr. E. He uses all the tips Dr. Entertainment gave him, but Simon and Emma fall asleep again. But that's okay. Song List # Do the Propeller! # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # Dr Knickerbocker (Live) Trivia * It is revealed that Lachy can't narrate very well because of Emma and Simon sleeping. Which is ironic because Lachy is the one who falls asleep often. * In "Say the Dance, Do the Dance", the drums have more boost and clapping is added. Gallery DoctorEntertainment-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue DoctorEntertainment2.jpg|Emma finishes the story. SimonandLachyinDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Simon and Lachy DoctorEntertainment3.jpg|Now it's Lachy's turn. DoctorEntertainment4.jpg|''"Once upon a time, in a land faraway..."'' SimonandEmmaSleeping.jpg|But then, Simon and Emma are sleeping. DoctorEntertainment5.jpg|So Lachy wakes them up. SimonandEmmaWakingUp.jpg|Simon and Emma wakes up. DoctorEntertainment6.jpg|Simon and Emma thanks Lachy for waking them up. DoctorEntertainment7.jpg|''"You're welcome."'' SimonandEmmainDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Simon and Emma DoctorEntertainment8.jpg|Lachy reads the story again DoctorEntertainment9.jpg|but it causes Simon and Emma to fall asleep! DoctorEntertainment10.jpg|Lachy says he needs someone who can help them. DoctorEntertainment11.jpg|So he puts the book down and picks up the Wiggly Telephone. DoctorEntertainment12.jpg|''"Doctor Entertainment."'' DoctorEntertainment-WigglyTrivia.jpg|''"Who is Dr Entertainment?"'' DoctorEntertainment-WigglyTrivia2.jpg|''"Will he entertain us?"'' DoctorEntertainment-WigglyTrivia3.jpg|''"Or will he just phone it in?"'' InvisibleLachy-LetterM.jpg|The Letter M InvisibleLachy-LetterM2.jpg|''"M is for melon."'' InvisibleLachy-LetterM3.jpg|Anthony eating melon DorothyinInvisibleLachy-LetterM.jpg|''"Anthony ate the melon."'' DoctorEntertainment13.jpg|''"Time to call Doctor Entertainment."'' DoctorEntertainment14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles call Doctor Entertainment while singing. TheReplacementWigglesandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Doctor Entertainment Lachy,EmmaandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Doctor Entertainment Simon,LachyandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Doctor Entertainment DoctorEntertainment15.jpg|Doctor Entertainment arrives on the phone. DoctorEntertainment.jpg|Doctor Entertainment LachyandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Lachy and Doctor Entertainment DoctorEntertainment16.jpg|Doctor holds Lachy onto his hat and asks what the problem is. DoctorEntertainment-WigglyTrivia4.jpg|''"Can you be a Doctor of Entertainment?"'' DoctorEntertainment-WigglyTrivia5.jpg|''"Where did the doctor get his hat?"'' DoctorEntertainment-WigglyTrivia6.jpg|''"Where did he get his phone?"'' SayTheDance,DoTheDance-SongTitle.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" AnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony Dr.Knickerbocker-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Dr Knickerbocker" Dr.Knickerbocker-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Song Title Dr.Knickerbocker-2013Live.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" DoctorEntertainment17.jpg|Lachy tells Dr. Entertainment to help him with his reading. NoProblems,Laddie.jpg|''"No problems, Laddie."'' It'sLachy.jpg|''"It's Lachy."'' OK,Lippie.jpg|''"OK, Lippie."'' DoctorEntertainment18.jpg|''"I need you to help everybody to stay awake by putting some zing into that reading."'' DoctorEntertainment19.jpg|''"You're gonna be a star."'' LachyandEmmainDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Lachy and Emma DoctorEntertainment20.jpg|'"I hope Doctor Entertainment can help Lachy." DoctorEntertainment21.jpg|''"Me too, Emma. Me too."'' DoctorEntertainment22.jpg|Lachy arrives in Jester clothes. DoctorEntertainment23.jpg|''"Pass me the book now, Emo."'' DoctorEntertainment24.jpg|''"It's Emma."'' DoctorEntertainment25.jpg|''"Thanks, Emma. You ready, Simo?"'' DoctorEntertainment26.jpg|''"It's Simon."'' DoctorEntertainment27.jpg|Lachy reads while singing DoctorEntertainment28.jpg|But it causes Simon and Emma to sleep again! DoctorEntertainment29.jpg|''"Ah well, Doctor Entertainment couldn't help me after all."'' DorothyinDoctorEntertainmentEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue Bandicam 2020-02-07 21-11-47-640.jpg Promo Pictures DoctorEntertainment-PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy Category:Music Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 7 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:TV Galleries